


You're My Favorite

by SawyerDay



Series: Random Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerDay/pseuds/SawyerDay





	You're My Favorite

“You know why I hate you, Cas?” Dean suddenly asks. Cas sits up and looks at Dean. His eyes are focused on the road and he’s frowning.

“You hate me?”

“You’ve loved me before the sun was even hung in the sky. Half my life is already over and I feel like that’s not enough time to get to love you back.”

“Dean, that’s-”

“You’ve loved since before I was even born and I have nothing to give you except my time. I don’t even have much of it left. I’m been killing and slicing and dicing my way through life and all this time I could have been loving you. Why did you wait so long to find me, Cas?” Dean finally looks at the angel.

“I don’t know,” That’s the truth. He doesn’t know what took him so long. He’s known about Dean Winchester since the beginning of time. Why hadn’t he come to Dean before? Why had he waiting so long? Cas ponders the questions while Dean turns down a side road and pulls over.

“Even if I love you for a hundred years, it still wouldn’t compare.”

“That’s not exactly how it works, Dean. You know that.”

“That’s how it works for me. I’m just a human and you? God, Cas. You’re so beautiful and I don’t just mean your vessel. I mean you. Everything about you is just…stunning.”

“You’re stunning too, Dean.”

“No, not like you. You’re like looking at the moon and I’m just a reflection in a dirty mirror.” 

Cas’s grace curls around inside his vessel. Dean never talks like this. He’s never expressive in how he feels. At least, not like this. He can’t stop his grace from swirling in joy at the confessions falling out of Dean’s mouth. All he’s ever wanted was to be loved by Dean and now he is and it feels like he might burst.

Cas takes Dean’s hand and holds it tightly in his. They turn towards each other and drink in the others presence, but neither speaks.

“Of all of my father’s creations you’re my favorite,” Cas says after a few moments. He knows that the phrase isn’t much, but for Dean it will mean everything. Dean pulls Cas into a passionate kiss. Cas’s grace wraps around them and it makes Cas feel like he’s flying. They pull apart and Dean smiles.

Yes, Dean is most definitely his favorite.


End file.
